Damage Control
by talkstopaintings
Summary: "(716): I just sent a bad sext to my sister. There's not even a way to damage control this, is there?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wrote this a while back for the ficathon held at elsannafervor on tumblr, and finally got around to uploading it here. I meant for this to be mostly a comedic oneshot, hence why it's marked as complete. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _( **716** ): I just sent a bad sext to my sister. There's not even a way to damage control this, is there?_

 _— TFLN_

* * *

It had been a dare. A _dare._

Nothing more than a stupid, impulsive, little dare.

And like an idiot, she took it—hook, line and sinker.

Anna stared at her phone, cheeks puffed and arms crossed over her chest. Her foot wiggled back and forth as she contemplated her next move. She'd been sitting in the middle of her room on the floor for the past ten minutes, heat steadily creeping from her ear tips all the way down her neck.

"You can back out anytime you know."

Anna shot a glare at her laptop screen, where Kristoff was watching her through FaceTime with a worried expression.

"I mean, c'mon Anna, Hans doesn't have to know you didn't do it. He let you pick who you could send the text to."

Anna huffed and jiggled her foot. "He'd just ask to look at my phone for proof Kristoff. That's why we agreed that you would be the one to get the text because—"

"Because anyone else would be ew."

" _Seriously_ ew!" Anna shuddered and made a gagging motion. "How do people do this?! Isn't dating supposed to be romantic? With like candles and fancy dinners?"

Kristoff laughed and Anna's nerves eased a bit. "I think most people send stuff like this to people they trust, not take 'Drywalls are more arousing than you,' as some kind of dare."

Anna bristled. "It _was_ a dare! And that's not the way it went either!" She began to chew on her thumb as she recalled Hans's bet earlier that day.

 _I can totally do one text. I mean, how hard can it be? Just say a sexy line and then presto! I'll show that jerk Hans that Anna Anderson doesn't back down from a fight. Not only will those fifty bucks be mine, but Prince "Charming" will have to live through senior year that_ _ **I**_ _was—_

"Isn't Elsa coming home soon?"

Anna looked up. "What?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Elsa. The sister you don't shut up about."

Anna glared at him. "Hey! We had a few rough patches last year, I'm allowed to babble about my sister—"

"The one who's probably going to wonder why her baby sister has several history searches about, 'How to send a sext.'"

She paused. A little, tiny, itty-bitty prickle of worry squirmed in her chest. Ever since her parents' separation, Elsa had been the more…restrained of the two. As stoic and stiff as her father. Prudent, just like Daddy Dearest. Neither her nor Anna's father had visited much, having moved halfway across the country.

It hurt a lot the first couple of years. She cried. In bed, in the shower. At school. She refused to talk to either of her parents for _months._ Then one night she begged to see Elsa. That's when her parents had decided to patch things up a bit. Elsa had even decided to attend university here in Arendelle.

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, it's not like Elsa and I share a room. And it's on _my_ computer, she'd never even—"

The front door creaked open and then shut.

"I'm home!"

The sweet, melodic voice sent a shiver as delightful as it was worrying. Footsteps thudded up the stairs and Anna rushed to shut her laptop. The rational side of her brain told her she was being very irrational, but screw that. She wasn't about to let her conservative older sister see a side of her that was neither smart nor charming.

Anna had just about shut her laptop when a knock sounded on her door.

"C-come in!"

Elsa poked her head in, blue eyes lighting up when they landed on her. "Hey Champ, are you busy?"

Anna coughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh, just finishing up some homework. Why?"

"Oh." Elsa gave a tentative smile. "Well I was wondering if we could have a movie night."

Anna perked up, a bright grin stretching across her cheeks. "Sure! I'll get us some popcorn—"

"But first finish your homework," Elsa said. Anna pouted and she laughed. "Let me know when you're done."

Anna melted and gave a little wave as her sister left. She was staring at her door for a few minutes before Kristoff spoke up.

"So the bet's off?"

And just like that, Anna felt her annoyance spike up again. "Oh no." She snatched up her cell phone off the floor and opened her contact list. Kristoff was in the "Best Friends" category, right below Elsa. Her tummy fluttered and a dopey grin spread across her cheeks. Elsa was waiting for her. Thoughts of cuddling up next to her sister as they watched Disney or Pixar flooded her mind as she typed absentmindedly.

"Hey sexy, my bed's been so lonely on these cold nights. Why not be my personal teddy bear…" she mumbled, then paused and tilted her head towards the ceiling. "Do I send like, a pose too?"

Kristoff snorted. "Wow that's unsexy. And no, no pose. That's too weird. I see you every day. If you did that, I wouldn't be able to eat lunch tomorrow."

Anna huffed, a light blush blooming on her cheeks. "Well, fine. _I'll_ be enjoying my lunch tomorrow with Elsa. She promised we'd have a girls' night out."

"Ahuh."

Anna pouted at the disinterested answer. She hit send while her brain jumped to wondering if Elsa would be open to letting her drive. She'd just gotten her license and wanted to show off her skills. It would be great!

"Did you get it?" Anna asked, glancing at her laptop after half a minute.

Kristoff was frowning at his phone, one eyebrow quirked. "Uh, no, not yet. You sent it right?"

Anna blinked and straightened. "Yeah, of course I did." She glanced at her cell. "Man, I swear your phone is slower than—"

A stone fell into the pit of her stomach. The color drained from her face. Anna felt her breath shorten.

 _Oh no. Oh no, no, no._

"Anna?"

She stood up shakily from her chair, blue-green eyes staring in horror at the recipient's name. A series of garbled sounds escaped her throat.

"Okay, now _that_ is seriously unsexy Anna," Kristoff said. He frowned when she didn't respond, still staring at her phone and making useless noises. "Anna, what is it? What's wrong?"

Anna made one last strangled noise before dropping her phone and jerking her door open. She rushed down the hallway faster than the time Kristoff had told her a chocolatier shop had opened two blocks from school.

The door slammed against the wall as she barged in and screamed, "Don't read that!"

Startled blue eyes flashed in her vision. Anna barely had time to take in Elsa's shocked look before she had thrown herself at her sister. The world tumbled around her, white ceiling mixing with blue drapes and sheets. She smelled mint and expensive perfume.

And tasted cherry on her tongue.

Anna pulled back, wide blue-green eyes taking in her sister's even wider expression. In the back of her mind, she wondered when Elsa had started wearing her favorite lipgloss.

Anna stumbled off her sister, a blush spreading down her neck. "I, uh—"

Elsa slowly rose off her bed, eyes darting from her to where her phone lay on the floor. Anna glanced at it. It was open to her number. Anna let out a squeak before bolting back to her room.

She slammed her door shut and leaned against it, heart thundering like a stampede.

On her laptop, Kristoff frowned worriedly. "Uh, Anna?"

Anna let out a strained laugh, though it sounded more like a dying animal.

"I screwed up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know so many people asked me to make this into a whole series, but I struggled to think how I could. So I'm sorry to say, but this won't be a fully-fledged fic. I hope you can all make do with a 3-parter however. I'm flattered all of you liked the idea of Damage Control as a full story, but I, unfortunately, don't have the time, energy, and creative thought to make it into one. Thank you all so much for your patience!

* * *

 _"(408):  
My text message history should be ashamed of itself right now."_

— _TFLN_

* * *

There were three things in life Anna desperately wanted. A lifetime's supply of chocolate, her first kiss, and living with Elsa.

She hadn't thought, in all her years, that the last two would ever coincide.

"It's not a complete disaster," Kristoff said. Any other day the concern in his voice would have relieved her. He was the string to her balloon. The brakes to her accelerator. The rock to her bouncy ball.

But not today.

Anna heaved into a paper bag for the seventh time. Her hands were cold and clammy and the paper bag was starting to turn damp from her grip. "I've ruined it," she said, eyes wide. "I've ruined everything. Oh god, oh god, how could I be so _stupid?!_ "

"It was an honest mistake," Kristoff said, trying to reassure her again. "I mean, it's not like you fell on top of her on _purpose_."

Anna's cheeks flushed when she recalled the feel of Elsa's body underneath her. Sure, all the young adult romance books she had read back to back had mentioned how right it felt when two lovers embraced. How their bodies fit perfectly.

None of them however, had prepared her for how _soft_ Elsa had felt. Maybe it was because the books she read normally depicted a boy and girl kissing. Or, you know, people unrelated.

Anna wheezed and shoved the paper bag into her face again. "I'm so screwed!"

On her laptop screen, Kristoff sighed and rubbed his temples. "You drama queen…"

* * *

Two hours later Anna was still convinced of her impending doom. Elsa hadn't come to check on her. She hadn't left her room either. Anna had thought about apologizing to her sister profusely, but every time she had tried to leave her own room it resulted in another wheezing fit.

"I'm breaking out in hives!" Anna exclaimed. She already felt the rashes growing on her back. Anna hiccuped and breathed into into her bag again, counting to twelve.

"Maybe you should take your medicine," Kristoff said without looking up. He had stopped watching her pace back and forth in her room in order to get his homework done.

Anna coughed and thumped her chest. "I left it in the kitchen," she said. He groaned and she laughed weakly. A furious itch along her left shoulder made her say, "I'll go get it."

A knock stopped her dead in her tracks.

Anna's face paled. "Oh no."

 _Oh, no, no, no._

"Anna?"

Elsa's sweet, timid voice was the only thing keeping Anna from pretending she wasn't in her room or bolting out her window.

"Are you in there champ?" Elsa called again.

Anna hadn't heard her sound so unsure since middle school. Her stomach clenched and she reached forward to open her door before she could process what she was doing. She cracked the door open a few inches.

Elsa's large blue eyes greeted her.

"Y-yeah?" Anna asked.

Elsa bit her lip and looked down, wringing her hands. "Um, I was wondering if we were still up for movie night?"

Anna stared at her older sister. Elsa didn't look up from her shoes. She just picked at a loose thread on her loose sweater.

 _Is she just going to ignore what happened?_

Her sister chewed on her bottom lip. "We can have ice cream too. My treat?"

She was.

Anna wasn't sure if this was a blessing or just made things more awkward. Elsa wouldn't meet her gaze and the air between them grew thick and stuffy. When Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach, Anna pushed the door open and grinned weakly.

"Incredibles or Toy Story?"

Elsa's brilliant smile made her heart skip.

* * *

They were halfway through the Incredibles, just the two of them in the house with their mother on a rare night out for herself. Anna moaned as she shoved another spoonful of chocolate into her mouth. True to her word, Elsa had gone out to buy their favorite double chocolate ice cream. Now, they were curled up on the couch, the television the only light in the living room.

Anna kicked her socked feet, eyes focused on the movie as Elsa checked something on her phone.

Anna leaned over, not taking her eyes off the movie, and whispered, "You're missing it."

Elsa chuckled and nudged her with her shoulder. "Then it's a good thing I have you to tell me every little thing that happens in _very_ specific detail."

Anna giggled and placed her empty bowl on the coffee table. She turned and snuggled into her sister's side. "What can I say? You'd be lost without me."

Elsa snorted in amusement before placing her own bowl down. Then, Anna felt lips brush her temple as her older sister wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It turned her insides to jelly.

The movie went on, but Anna couldn't concentrate. Her cheek was pressed against Elsa's collar and she could hear the steady beat of Elsa's heart. So many times she had been in this position. Wrapped up in Elsa's arms reading a book together, watching a movie, or after having a nightmare. Each time it lulled Anna into a peaceful state, head fuzzy and body tingling. Warmth flooded from Anna's cheek down to her toes as the _thump-thump_ of Elsa's heart echoed in her ear.

The memory of Elsa's lips ghosted across Anna's and sent goosebumps down her arms. Suddenly, she was too aware of warm breaths caressing her ear. Of apple shampoo invading her nostrils from soft, blonde locks. Of the swell of Elsa's breasts pressing into her side.

"Anna?"

Anna froze.

 _Oh crap, she heard me perving._

"Um," her sister started, "you…"

This was it. She was done for. She knew Elsa hadn't forgotten her horrible mishap. Her pulse quickened and her chest itched.

Anna gulped. "Y-yeah?"

Elsa drew back from her slightly. Anna missed the contact immediately. It was over! She'd never get a single hug from her sister ever again. All because she had slipped and made everything awkward between them. Stupid floor. Stupid kiss,

"About earlier—"

"I swear Elsa I didn't mean to kiss you!" Anna cried. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "The text wasn't supposed to be for you anyway!"

Silence.

 _Crap._

Anna started sweating. Hives crawled up her chest and back. She could feel Elsa's eyes boring into her skull. She shouldn't have said that.

A hand touched her knee. Anna couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Anna." Elsa's voice was dangerously low. "Who _were_ you trying to text?"

Anna peeked through her fingers. Elsa's blue eyes were like ice. "No one," she squeaked.

For a split second, hurt flashed across Elsa's face. She pulled her hand back from Anna's knee and held it to her chest. The sadness in her eyes struck a chord along Anna's heart. But before she could think about what Elsa's expression meant, her sister schooled her features.

"Anna, who were you going to text? And _why?_ "

Anna inhaled shakily. Moment of truth right here. She'd either tell Elsa about the stupid dare between her and Hans and have her sister be disappointed in her for accepting such a silly thing or…

Lie.

Elsa would know immediately. Anna was a terrible liar. Her chest was full of hives already and sweat beaded on her brow.

So her options were tell Elsa the truth and disappoint her sister or lie and disappoint (and _hurt!_ ) her sister.

Great options.

With each passing second, Elsa's jaw tightened and her lips pursed.

Stupid text message. Stupid kiss.

"Anna," Elsa growled. "What are you hiding from me?"

Anna did the only thing she could think of.

Hyperventilate and faint.


End file.
